


How did things go like this

by sandorizu



Category: Finnish Actor RPF, Finnish Music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorizu/pseuds/sandorizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on a little chat with Venla and Mirka one evening and written onto the inside of the Robin book we gave her for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did things go like this

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Venla ♥ 
> 
> Written the 5th of January 2013.

After hours of recording and mixing Jimi was taking a break. Like usually he was enjoying his favorite snack, quark with pineapple, and Robin was sitting on the sofa playing Bike Race. He’d been munching for a while when he could hear Robin giggling and taking pictures with his phone. He supposed he’d be on instagram in a second.  
  
Soon enough he decided he was done and put the bowl down next to him, turning back to the screen. Suddenly Robin was sitting right next to him, picking up the bowl.  
  
“There’s still some left.”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
Robin grabbed the spoon and before long it was right in front of Jimi’s mouth, expecting him to open it up.  
  
“Wroooooom, there’s a car coming…!”  
  
After some chuckling Jimi muttered “no thanks”.  
  
The spoon quickly disappeared into Robin’s own mouth. When the next spoon arrived with another “wroooom” Jimi gave in and opened his mouth. Robin however clearly needed some target practice as about half of the quark ended up on his cheek.  
  
The laughter was warm and Robin nearly fell on him while laughing. Suddenly the eyes met again and Robin leaned in. As Robin’s lips touched his cheek Jimi closed his eyes. The boy’s tongue was soft as it licked away the quark. As Robin started pulling away Jimi followed, latching onto Robin’s lips softly. One does not simply lick Jimi’s cheek without kissing him too.  
  
Robin’s hand found its way into his hair and the taste of pineapple was on both of their lips.  
  
Too soon they could hear someone coming down the corridor and pulled away from each other to a socially acceptable distance. The smiles stayed though.


End file.
